This invention relates generally to panel systems for walls, ceilings, and the like, and more particularly to a novel and improved panel system in which resilient joints are provided between adjacent panels. Such panels permit easy installation with a variety of mounting systems. Further, it permits easy mounting of shelf brackets or the like through the joints between adjacent panels without damage to the panel edges. Additionally, such brackets or the like can be subsequently removed and the resilient edges return the joint to its initial condition, completely hiding the fact that the bracket had once been mounted at the joint.